


Nobody Loves You Baby, |The Way I do

by goddess_julie



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Genderswap, Insecure Liam, Schmoop, Teenage Drama, girl!Harry, girl!Liam - Freeform, girl!Louis, girl!Niall, girl!Zayn, girl!direction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-21 05:37:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2456738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddess_julie/pseuds/goddess_julie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Next to Louis and Harry, Liam feels boring and plain.  It doesn't help that the other girls in school like to remind her of this daily.  When she doesn't expect it, a new girl starts at their school and Liam can't help but fall for her.  Can someone so beautiful like Liam?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nobody Loves You Baby, |The Way I do

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Star55](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star55/gifts).



> This is my first genderswap fic. Please be gentle. It's been a while since I've written anything, let alone something new so I'm nervous and excited to be entering the world of girl!direction. I was inspired by girl!direction month last month, and while I didn't write anything for it, 30 days of fic had me thinking about it non stop. Not betaed, so all mistakes are my own.
> 
> Also, I tried with the brit picking but ... lets just say I don't know how successful that was. :p

She looks into the mirror and frowns at what she sees. Her thighs are thick, her arms more muscular than she’d remembered them being. Her waist was slim, which was probably the only positive thing that she sees as her reflection glares back at her. “Liam Payne, you better get down here before your breakfast gets cold and I make you eat it anyways!”  
Her mom’s voice carries up the stairs and down the hall to Liam’s room, through the door which she’d shut and locked in the hope that her sisters or mom didn’t come in looking for her.

Liam wasn’t a vain girl. She didn’t have body image issues, and she wasn’t worried about the latest fashions. She knew what she liked and she wore it, paying no mind to what others said about her. Most of the time. Usually they said it behind her back, but sometimes they were bold enough to do it to her face. The last one who had dared to make fun of her had found her pristine white uniform shirt covered in chocolate milk. Liam’s best friend Louis Tomlinson was staring at the girl with an undeniably fake apologetic expression on her face. She’d then turned to Harry and frowned. “Now we need another milk, this one got ruined by that twat’s shirt.”

Liam sighs as she reaches into her closet to pull out her polo shirt. She puts it on over her plain white bra, and follows it up with her pleated kilt and knee socks. The kilt is shorter than she’d like it to be, but a full three inches longer than Louis or Harry’s, which she was grateful for. A cardigan completes her outfit and as she slid into her school shoes, Liam grabs her backpack and rushes down the stairs before she can get another warning from her mom.

“Everything okay , pet?” Her mom gives her a worried look, seeing the furrow in Liam’s eyebrows.

“Just didn’t sleep well.” Liam says, forcing her cooling eggs and sausage down, gulping her juice before heading out the door and calling behind her. Louis’ car had just pulled up and she is honking excessively. “Bye mom, see you tonight.”

Louis is grinning at her as Harry works on her makeup in the backseat. Liam slides into the front seat as she flashes her friends a smile. “Hey girls.” 

Liam gets a smacking kiss to the cheek from Louis as a reponse, Harry simply looks away from her mirror and grins at Liam so wide her dimple shows.

“Morning Leemo.”

The ride is quiet save for Louis’ music that is playing through her ipod speakers. It’s the same playlist they listen to every morning and Liam rests her head against the back of her seat as she closes her eyes.

“Why are you so emo today Liam?” Louis asks, her hand resting on Liam’s knee comfortingly. “Did you forget we have a test today?”

Liam’s eyes snap open and she jerks into an upright position. “We have a test today?”

Louis can’t help but laugh at her as she shakes her head. “Like I’d know Payno, you always let me know as we’re going into a class that there’s a test that day.”

As she fights to calm her racing pulse, Liam wants to smack Louis. She can’t because this is her best friend and the way her eyes are twinkling and her grin is so infectious, Liam only finds herself laughing along with her.

“No. We don’t have a test today.”

“Then why are you so sad, love?” Harry is looking at them from the backseat, her face popping in between them. “You look stressed, and I’m talking like crazy stressed, not just your usual Liam stressed.”

As the familiar streets pass them by, Liam sighs. She doesn’t know how to bring up her thoughts to these two girls. Harry who is slender, tall and gorgeous. She has long curly hair that falls down to mid back, giant green eyes that are expressive and gorgeous and a pouty mouth that has half of their class begging for a taste. Then there is Louis. Louis who is tiny, yet a force to be reckoned with. What she lacks in height and stature, she makes up with confidence and beauty. Her hair is cut in a short pixie style, crystal blue eyes which can turn from being the most friendly to icy glare in a matter of seconds and a devilish smile that makes you want to know what she’s thinking about.

Then there’s Liam. Plain old Liam Payne who has straight brown hair that falls to her shoulders. Is tall and stocky, slim waist that leads down to powerful thighs which she’s gotten from the football pitch. She’s a jock and she’s got a jock’s body. Hardly any curves, especially next to Harry and Louis who are definitely gifted in the chest area, not to mention Louis’ fantastic arse. She *usually* doesn’t have body image issues. But she’s a teenage girl living in a teenage world. And everyone, even if they think they don’t, is conscious of their body.

Liam doesn’t know how to tell them what she’d overheard in the bathroom the day before. She knows that Harry’s eyes will dim with sadness, pity and frustration that girls have to be so mean to each other to make themselves feel superior. Louis will just get angry. And vicious. And while deep down, it makes Liam feel great to have that loyalty focused on her, that she’s important enough for Louis to fight for, she hates that pathetic feeling that other girls in their class love to use her as a social punching bag.

“Do you think I’m boring? That I’m plain and ugly?” She hears Harry’s gasp and Louis swear under her breath. She doesn’t see it because she’s closed her eyes and covered her face with her hands.

“The fuck Payno?” Louis’ voice is controlled. 

“I’m serious Lou. You asked what’s wrong and I’m asking you, do you think I’m boring? Am I plain and ugly?”

“Leeyum.” Harry moans, throwing her arms around Liam from behind, cuddling her close and kissing the side of her cheek as best as she can reach.

“What the fuck do you take me for?” Louis asks as she pulls into the school parking lot and secures a spot. She shuts down the engine before turning to face Liam, her expression grim. “Do you think I’m the type of person who would hang out with ugly, boring plain people?”

Harry snorts and throws her head back to laugh. “Atta way to turn this on to you Lou.” She undoes her seatbelt and leans forward so that she can kiss Liam square on the mouth. Liam’s so surprised she falls into it, opening her mouth as Harry flicks her tongue against her lips.

“I think you’re brill Liam Payne. A proper catch.”

Liam’s cheeks are burning with embarrassment as she licks the strawberry lipgloss that Harry left on her mouth. “Thanks Haz.”

“You fucking Slag,” Louis screeches. She slaps Harry’s thigh which was directly in front of her face. “What would Niall say if she caught you kissing Payno here.”

“That she’s more surprised that Leemo hasn’t gotten a piece of this hot ass sooner.”

Liam jumps at the familiar Irish voice, now climbing into the back seat along side Harry. Harry who is squealing and kicking her legs to get back into the back seat to bombard her girlfriend with deep yet playful kisses.

This is Liam’s life. She looks back at Harry and Niall, who are now kissing and …if Liam sees correctly, the blonde is trying to unbutton Harry’s dress shirt.

“No time for that Nialler,” Louis calls, breaking the couple in the back seat up. Niall’s blonde hair is pulled into two matching pig tails, her thick rimmed glasses skewed on her nose. “First bell is about to ring.”

Liam blushes again when Harry winks at her upon exiting the car, Niall giving her a knowing smile as she exits behind her girlfriend. The couple walk up ahead of them, holding hands and Harry skipping as she tries to get Niall to do the same. Their hair is swaying in sync, skirts flapping. She startles and coughs to cover it as Louis’ hand slides into hers and pulls her towards the school.

“So what was that about Li?” Liam’s too smart to know Louis will drop it. She sighs sufferingly and shrugs.

“Just overheard some girls in the loo yesterday. Talking about how boring I am, how they don’t understand why you and Harry are even friends with me. She’s got Niall, you and El are dating and … there’s me. Too ugly for a boyfriend and too ugly for a girlfriend. Plain old Liam Payne who plays sports and reads comics because…”

“That’s fucking bullshit, Li.” Louis is fuming, her blue eyes lit with fire. “Who was it?”

Liam shakes her head. She had started to cry, unable to see through her tears who it was through the cracks of the stall she was in and their voices were distorted from the echo. She wasn’t going to tell Louis that though. It’s bad enough that she lets it get to her at all, to know she cries sometimes is too much.

“Fucking hell, you know that’s not true. You’re beautiful Liam. You’re so smart and lovely. And you know Haz and I would be lost without you.” Liam falls into Louis’ embrace as she pulls her close. “Ignore the cunty twats who go to school here Liam. We’re almost out and then these bitches will be our past.”

Just as she is about to say something, movement out of the corner of her eye catches Liam’s attention. There is a girl walking into the school, black skinny jeans that have holes in the knees, a black tee shirt, very thick, black eyeliner and mascara and jet black hair that has a blonde streak down the front. Her lips are a deep violet, her nails painted the same colour. What catches Liam’s attention are the tattoos covering her arms and the nose ring that glints in the sun.

Liam feels her whole body react, a fluttering deep in her stomach as her tongue sticks to the roof of her mouth. Their eyes meet and Liam blushes as this girl, this beautiful goddess, gives her a coy smile as she breezes past them.

“…you hear me Liam Payne? No one. We aren’t going to let anyone bring you down and make you feel worthless. You’re beautiful and I love you. No one loves you like I love you. Now tell me you love me to so we can go to class.”

Liam sees the unfamiliar girl snicker as she looks back before going into the school.

“TELL ME YOU LOVE ME!”

Liam jumps and laughs. “I love you too Louis.”

“Of course you do, now lets go. I’m going to have to text El that I’ll see her later.”

Liam finds out in the middle of first period who this new girl in their grade is. Her name is Zayn Malik, she’s Pakistani, the middle child in a house of girls and just moved from Bradford. Liam has never felt this way about anyone in her life. Not even how she felt about Scarlett Johannsen in Avengers. And she was fucking badass supersex in that movie. They’re in English and Liam is stunned at how soft but strong her voice is. How passionate that she speaks about her favourite books when the teacher asks her to introduce herself and tell everyone what the last book she read was and what her favourite book is.

Liam’s almost sure she’s in love. When Zayn smiles at her as she passes, Liam’s sure.

At lunch, they almost always eat in the canteen. Harry has Home Economics before lunch so she’s always bringing them treats that’s leftover from what she’s made in class. Today though, Liam has work to do in the student council office so she misses lunch with the girls. After school, she meets Louis and Eleanor at Louis’ car and catches up on what she’d missed. Unfortunately, there had been little to no news about Zayn, not that she’d asked. Not that she’d let them know so soon how the new girl made her feel.

It is the next day in English when Zayn approaches her. Liam is so shocked that she can’t talk.

“Your girlfriend is a right bitch. You should know.”

Just as quickly as she approaches, Zayn is gone. Leaving Liam in a fog of confusion. Zayn doesn’t give her an opportunity for clarification because as soon as the bell rings, she is up and out of the class. Her second period class is with Louis and she tells her best friend about the encounter.

What she gets out of it is “Wait Payno. You have a girlfriend?”

“Fuck you Tommo, you know I don’t.

“Then what’s she talking about?”

Liam shrugs, she has no idea. The whistle blows for them to start drills. There are ten laps they have to run and the longer it takes them, the less time they have for football. And it’s Louis and Liam’s favourite sport so they’re the first on the track.

Showering at school has never been one of Liam’s favourite things to do. She tries to get it over with as fast as possible, sometimes opting to shower in a bathing suit so she doesn’t have to get completely naked in front of the girls that tend to make her life a living hell. Thankfully Louis is there to distract her and as they walk out of the locker rooms, hand in hand, laughing at a story Harry and told Louis earlier that morning, Liam sees Zayn staring at them. 

To be accurate, she’s staring between them, where their hands are clasped together. When her honey coloured eyes rise, she’s glaring at Louis. Liam and Louis exchange a surprised look at the blatant hostility in Zayn’s expression and as she storms past them, muttering under her breath, Louis starts to cackle.

Liam could only notice how good Zayn looked in her uniform. White dress shirt stark against the ink on her arms, black ripped tights under her short skirt and combat boots scuffed and a blatant violation of dress code. Liam’s mouth goes dry and she feels a familiar swooping in her stomach.

It isn’t until a week had passed when Zayn approaches Liam again. If Liam was alone, or with Niall or Harry, Zayn would flash her a smile, sometimes even saying hi to her. In English there were a few times when Liam would enter the classroom to find a poem sitting on her desk, signed only with a Z on the bottom. If there are any times that Zayn sees her with Louis, all she gets is a cutting look and a sneer from the other girl, mumbling words hissed at them under her breath. To say Liam’s confused is an understatement, but she still isn’t sure how to speak to Zayn without getting tongue tied.

Louis and El had work to do for the school musical which was about to start try outs. Harry and Niall had gone off campus for a lunch date and Liam is at the canteen table by herself, reading a book and ignoring everyone around her who she knew was staring at her for being alone. When someone sits down beside her, she jumps, expecting taunting.   
What she hadn’t expected is to see Zayn’s beautiful face in front of her. Her hair is held back with a headband, her make up perfectly applied. Liam notices there is hesitation in her eyes, a frown on her lips. Like she is honestly sorry for whatever reason she’d come over to talk to her for.

“I told you before and you didn’t believe me. I tried to tell meself that it’s not my problem, you’re not my problem but I can’t stay quiet anymore.”

“What are you even…? Huh?” Liam is trying not to focus on Zayn’s lips, how much she wants to lean in and press her mouth to them. She can smell a mixture of perfume and cigarette smoke, and while this would normally turn her off, on Zayn it seems like it fit her. Looking down she sees the paint stains on Zayn’s fingers, the way it is imbedded under her nails.

“Your girlfriend. Tomlinson. She’s a bitch.”

“I’m not sure … You don’t even know her.” Liam’s heckles are rising, her eyes narrowing at Zayn’s words. It is one thing for Liam to know Louis is a bitch to people she hates, but for this girl who didn’t even KNOW them to say it, bothered her.

“I know what I saw? What I see every day when you go off to class after lunch and she’s at her locker kissing someone else.”

Liam’s eyes widen and her mouth drops open. Zayn must take it as a shock to Liam because she pats her shoulder comfortingly. 

“I’m sorry that none of your other friends have told you. I know they know. I’m sorry that Tomlinson is such a slag that she’s leading you both on like that. You’re a good person Liam, you don’t deserve that.”

“I… but…”

Before she can say anything, Zayn puts a notebook on the table beside her. “I …I’ve been drawing this for you. I want you to have it.”

Liam is alone before she’s able to get her wits about her. She wants to scream. She wants to laugh. She wants to cry. Instead, she scoops up the book Zayn has left for her, slides it into her messenger bag. The girls staring at her look as shocked as she feels. The blush on her cheeks hot, her eyes downcast to the floor. It’s at her locker that she finds Louis and Harry, waiting for her.

“What’s up your ass Payno?” Louis asks, eating the fries that Harry must have brought back for her.

With a shrug, Liam opens her locker, grabs her books and lets them lead her to class. She still doesn’t even know so she’s not sure how she’d be able to explain it to her best friends.

On the way home it’s just Louis and Liam. The other girls were supposed to come with, but Louis gave Liam some half assed story about how they forgot about something they all had to do and it was just them. Judging from the way Louis is gripping the steering wheel, Liam knows that the smaller girl has something to say to her, she just doesn’t know how to bring it up.

“Out with it Tommo.”

Louis flashes her a careful smile. It sends up alerts to Liam’s brain. This must be worse than she thought.

“What did Malik want today?”

“Huh?”

“In the canteen. Malik came up to you. I heard she spoke with you, you looked like someone had killed your puppy and then she gave you something before she left. You haven’t been the same since, so I want to know what she said to you. If I’m going to beat the cunt up, I need to know why.”

“She’s not a cunt,” Liam mumbles, embarrassed.

“She is if she’s got you looking like this. And she definitely is if she’s talking shit about me. Was she talking shit about me?”

Liam sinks back into the seat, closing her eyes and covers her head with her hands. “She was. But she … she wasn’t.”

“Excuse you?”

“Shethinksyou’recheatingonmewith El.”

Louis clearly didn’t understand what she’d mumbled. They pull into the McDonald’s parking lot and Louis pulls her out of the car and into the restaurant. Once she’s ordered for them both and dragged Liam to a window seat she takes a calming breath.

“Come again?”

Liam sighs and rolls her eyes. There was no stopping the blush that covered her face and neck. “Zayn thinks you’re cheating on me with El. She sees you with me, and then she sees you two snogging at her locker, at your locker. Everywhere. And she thinks …she thinks you’re a slag and cheating on me.”

The last thing she expects is for Louis to burst out into laughter so lard she startles the people a few tables over. Every time she’s almost got herself under control, Louis will look at the uncomfortable expression on Liam’s face and laugh harder and longer. Liam’s finished her fries before Louis has regained her composure.

“I’m glad that the thought of you being with me is so funny.”

“Don’t fucking do that Leemo. That’s not what’s so funny. What’s funny is the thought of you being with me. We are so not suited for each other.” Louis takes a bite of her cheeseburger and pauses. “She must really fancy you.”

“Huh?” Liam hadn’t expected that.

“She barely knows you. She barely knows either of us. And she’s trying to warn you about me? What did she give you?”

Liam hadn’t forgotten about the notebook that Zayn had given her. She’d been too nervous to look in it, wanting to save it for when she got home and was alone in her room. That way she could be embarrassed in private with no one to make fun of her.

“Just …a notebook. Gonna look at it when I get home.”

Thankfully, Louis knows when to not push. She frowns as though a thought crossed her mind. “You told her we’re not together right? That I’m not some two timing slut?”  
Liam winces as she covers her face. Louis groans. “Liam Payne, you are the absolute WORST! Why didn’t you tell her?”

In a voice so low she knows Louis can’t hear her, she confessesher feelings for Zayn. As she’d predicted, the smaller girl leans in. 

“What?”

“Because I was too nervous. She was sitting right there and all I could think was how much I wanted to snog her. How her mouth would taste if I just licked her.”

Again, Louis starts to laugh. As payback, Liam finishes Louis’ shake and fries before she could stop laughing long enough to stop her.

!*!*!*!

The lights are all out and she had crawled into bed. Liam bid her family good night and snuck up to her room with Zayn’s notebook in her hand. Upon opening it, Liam is stunned to see it was filled with drawings. What looks like a comic book. It is only in black and white, very basically drawn but Liam can see how much talent Zayn has, how good her art is. Liam starts at the first frame. It is clearly Zayn. She is moving from her old school in Bradford to a new city. Zayn hadn’t wanted to leave. She liked her life in her old school, her old friends, the people who knew her and understood her.

Liam reads the days leading to Zayn’s new school. How when her mother dropped her off on her first day, she saw the most beautiful girl she’d ever seen in her entire life. A tall, stocky girl with a slender waist, sick arms and the cutest bum she’d ever seen in a school uniform skirt. Her cardigan was tied around her waist and her hair was pulled up in a messy ponytail.

And the shorter girl was yelling into her face telling her how much she loved her. Demanding that this gorgeous girl tell her she loved her back. Liam read how Zayn’s heart nearly broke, until she’d seen the shorter girl snogging another girl in the hall. Zayn’s broken heart turned into anger. Liam reads about how much better Zayn would be for her than Louis. How she’d never cheat on someone so beautiful, so nice. How if she had Liam’s affection, she would cherish her. She reads about how perfect she and Liam were for each other. They both love comic books, they both love Disney movies. They are both quiet unless they were are their closest friends, and then they are talkative and fun.

By the end of the short comic, Liam is trembling. She is unsure of what to think or how to even react. A look at the clock reveals to her it was just after eleven, too late to call Louis who had younger sisters who would be long since in bed. Harry would still be up but she doesn’t want to disturb her with this. Liam reads it over a few more times until she falls asleep, a smile on her lips and the book under her pillow.

Never once that Liam could remember had she ever been this late for school. She’d woken up just in time to tell Louis not to bother coming by, that she’d get her mom to drop her off. Waking up late had her struggling to catch up and when they pull up to the school she presses a quick kiss to her mom’s cheek and rushes into the school. When she gets to English, she tries to get Zayn’s attention but the other girl had her head ducked down as she wrote something into her notebook.

The class seems to go on forever. Liam keeps checking the clock and then looking over at Zayn who is doing everything she can to avoid looking in Liam’s direction. When the bell rings, Liam is up and right behind Zayn heading out of the classroom door. Liam screams in surprise when she feels a hand reach in and grab her arm sharply.

“The hell?”

“Excuse you,” Zayn’s voice echoes right behind hers. 

Liam looks up to see Zayn in front of her, a look of mutinous rage on her face. The owner of the hand which had a tight grip on both of their arms only smiles at them both.

“Tommo, let me go,” Liam pleads while Zayn is using much more colourful language.

“No can do ladies. I think we have some business to conduct. I had Harry get you both out of second period, so you’ve got a pass. We need to talk. You can come willingly, or I can use brute force.”

Zayn huffs a laugh which stops short when Niall steps forward. She is smiling, but Liam knows how strong the tiny irish girl is.

Louis looks back and forth between Liam and Zayn with a smile. “We okay? Great, lets go.”

They are lead through the main building towards the drama centre. Louis, being knee deep in the drama programme at school has a set of keys to the prop rooms and leads them to one of the lesser used ones. It was the room that had all of the big pieces of furniture, couches and chairs and tables. She waits for both Liam and Zayn to get comfortable on opposite ends of the same couch before she sat down.

“So, word in the halls is that you think I’m a lying, cheating slag?”

Zayn raises her eyes to look straight at Louis, her gaze never faltering. “S’true isn’t it?”

“I don’t cheat Malik. I’m not that kind of person.” Liam can see from the way Louis’ jaw is clenched how upset she is. Louis Tomlinson was nothing, if not proud and her reputation was always very important to her.

“Clearly you are.”

Louis rubs her face tiredly, glaring at Liam. “Payno. Please? A little help here.”

“How can you sit here and defend her? How can you let her…”

“She’s not my girlfriend. We’re not together.” Liam admits softly. “You left too quickly to let me tell you yesterday.”

Louis gave a smug grin. “See, not cheating. Payno and I are not in love. I love her. She loves me, but we’re not having girl!sex. I AM however, having girl!sex with my GIRLFRIEND. ELEANOR. NOT LIAM. Who is NOT my girlfriend.”

“But you’re both always all over each other.” Zayn’s face is pink, an embarrassed lilt of her lip as her eyes focus down on the hem of her skirt. “You hold hands, you’re always kissing her…”

“On the cheek,” Louis flails. “I kiss her on the cheek. That’s nothing. You should see Harry. Harry has no personal boundaries, and right in front of Niall. She’ll kiss you right full on the mouth, tweak your tit, all before you even realize it. And what does her girlfriend do? Cheer her on. Don’t even get me started on how hard it is to keep that girl’s clothes on.”

Shyly, Zayn looks over at Liam who hasn’t taken her eyes off of the other girl. She still can’t believe what she’d read in that comic book Zayn had drawn her, how maybe Zayn felt the same way that she did.

“I fancy you,” Liam whispers softly. Her voice cracks and Louis goes silent, her face proud. Liam looks up to see Zayn staring at her. “I read your comic. I remember you that first day, you were so beautiful. You ARE so beautiful, I didn’t even think you’d seen me, let alone would remember me. I’m just plain Liam Payne.”

Zayn’s eyes widen in surprise. “You’re kidding right?” She looks at Louis who is growling at Liam. “Is she kidding?”

“No.”

Liam clears her throat and sighs. “S’what everyone says about me. Boring Liam Payne. Ugly and plain.”

“They’re fucked,” Zayn doesn’t even hesitate. “You’re gorgeous. Your body is sick, all muscles. I wish I had muscles, I’m just so thin and wiry. No body at all. I wish I had a body like yours. And your smile? The most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen. God, you’re so fit and gorgeous.”

“See, this girl knows what she’s talking about Payno. Well this time anyways,” Louis crawls in between them, pulling them both in for a big hug. She presses a smacking kiss to both of their cheeks much to their annoyance. “Now we can all be best friends. Malik can stop calling me a slag and you two can have some awesome girl!sex.”

Both Liam and Zayn groan, burying their faces into Louis’ throat in embarrassment. 

“I’m sorry about her,” Liam says softly. She feels Zayn’s hand on top of hers where it’s resting on her lap, their fingers tangling together.

“Now that she’s not your girlfriend, she’s not so bad,” Zayn admitted softly.

“Great. Let’s go. Niall’s probably already gone for lunch and El is gonna wonder where we are. I told her you were joining us today Zayn, so we can all meet you proper.” They all stand up and Louis goes ahead, giving Liam a discreet wink as she gives them a few moments alone.

“I loved your comic,” Liam admits softly. “I … do you really see me like that?”

“I don’t’ know how everyone doesn’t.”

“That’s how I see you. Beautfiul. So smart. Perfect.”

“Liam Payne, do you maybe wanna be my girlfriend? I don’t want there to be any more misunderstandings.”

“Yes please.”

Zayn’s laughter was kind as she pulls Liam in to her arms for a gentle hug. “Liam Payne, did you just say please to me? Please to being my girlfriend?”

“Kind of? Maybe. Yes.”

“Oh fuck, my mum is gonna love you. Can I kiss you now?”

Liam was certain her face would just stay pink, the blush was definitely going to be permanent. “Yes please.”

Zayn’s groan travels against Liam’s mouth down to her toes. She swallows the whimper that follows as their mouths slot together in a perfectly beautiful first kiss.   
“Leeyum, I am going to have so much fun with you. Have you swearing so hot and filthy in no time.”

“Fuck,” Liam couldn’t help herself, she loves the feeling of Zayn’s body pressed against her, her scent invading her nose. She giggles as the other girl smiles against her mouth.

“See? Already started.”

“Can’t wait for you to wreck me Zayn.”

Zayn’s moan is louder this time, punctuated by the door to the room opening again.

“Hey slags. Come on. I have to lock up and I’m hungry. You can do this tonight when we go to Harry’s. You’ll have a room to yourselves and everything if you want. Just put a move on it.”

“And now you see why I would never date her,” Liam jokes as she let Zayn pull her towards the door.

Both girls laugh as Louis slaps her bum playfully, grinning maniacally at them. “Bitch please, you couldn’t handle this.”

Liam fought not to blush as Zayn grabs her hand for the walk over to the canteen. Lunch had just started and everyone is there, getting food and meeting up with friends that they haven’t seen all morning. For a moment, Liam freezes and isn’t sure if she can walk in there, having everyone’s eyes on her. Before she can speak, she feels a squeeze on her fingers. Zayn is smiling at her, kind and warm, chasing all of her doubts away.

“Okay babe?”

Liam nods. 

“Fuck em.”

“That’s what I say,” Louis crows loudly. She skips into the canteen, rushing over to where Harry, Niall and Eleanor are sitting waiting for them. When Zayn and Liam approach, everyone at their table begins to cheer, Harry whistling so loud everyone’s attention focused on them. Liam holds her breath but is shocked as Zayn pulls her close and kisses her hungrily, letting her tongue open Liam’s lips and fight it’s way inside. It is gratuitous and delicious, Liam melting into Zayn’s embrace. When they pull away Zayn turns to address everyone watching them in the room.

“How’s that for boring and plain everyone? Now you all can go stick it in your arse, because Liam Payne is mine and you can all fuck off.”

She kisses Liam one more time before sitting down and introducing herself to the other girls at the table. They re all startled when Harry leans over the table, tears in her eyes and clapping happily. 

“Oh I’m so happy,” she cries. First she grabs Zayn’s face to kiss her thoroughly, pulling away only to follow suit with Liam. When she is done, Harry attacks Niall’s face, kissing her just as deeply.

Louis raises an eyebrow and Zayn concedes the point Louis had made earlier. 

“Told you.”

“That you did Tommo.”

“Welcome to the gang Malik, you’re officially one of us now.”

Zayn looks at Liam who still hasn’t taken her eyes off of her since they’d sat down. They share a smile and Zayn pulls her in for a gentle kiss, pressing their mouths together chastely.

“Can’t get rid of me. Ever.”

“Good.”

Liam feels everything in her chest settle. She has her best friends with her, her girlfriend and for the first time since she could remember she honestly can say that she doesn’t care about who is watching them or what they are thinking.


End file.
